Love Will Come to You
by Aurum before Argentum
Summary: Una cosa es aceptar la causalidad de la reencarnación y de los recuerdos de vidas pasadas. Otra cosa muy distinta es pensar que éste hombre frente a èl no es siquiera una reencarnación,sino el mismo hombre, exactamente.
1. Antes del drama

Ok, se que hace milenios no actualizó mis Fanfics pero le hecho la culpa completamente a este fic. Desde que salí de secundaria (Voy a entrar a 2 de prepa) tengo esta idea rondando por mi cabeza. Primero apareció Laurrence y ¡BOOM¡ A la mierda mis planes de actualizar.

 _ **Notas:**_ (Sí, las notas ahora van a ir al principio.)

 ** _*Este Fic es de tematica futuristico, por lo cual van aparecer aparatos sacados del imaginario colectivo o de mi cabeza_**

 ** _* . La pareja la tendrán que descubrir ustedes ( aunque siento que lo hice muy obvia). No, no es Personajedesconocido x Lector_**

 ** _* Reencarnación_**

 ** _*MUCHO OC._**

 ** _*OoC (cuando sea necesario)_**

 ** _* Historia posiblemente corta ( Shot-Fic)_**

 ** _* Universo del manga/anime. (pero en el futuro)_**

 ** _* Palabras en otros idiomas. (No pienso poner la traducción ya que son pistas para adivinar la pareja)_**


	2. Solo son sueños

_Hey, what's going on? Whatcha doin' here? (Hey, ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué hacer aquí?)_

 _Is there something wrong tonight? (¿Hay algo malo en esta noche?)_

 _Do you remember who I chose to be? (¿Recuerdas quien elegí ser?)_

 _My best friend in this life (Mi mejor amigo en esta vida)_

 _Life doesn't run a clear course (La vida no sigue un rumbo fijo)_

 _It flows through from within (Fluye a través de nosotros)_

 _It's supposed to take you places and leave markings on your skin (Se supone que debe ir más lejos y dejar marcas en tu piel)_

-Love Will Come to You, Poets of the Fall

* * *

Laurrence desde pequeña tenía sueños raros. A veces eran placenteros, como aquella vez cuando soñó que nadaba en un mar acompañada con varias personas que no conocía en ese entonces; ó esa vez que se vio paseando por los antiguos bulevares de la ya extinta ciudad de Nueva York . Pero había veces en las que soñaba con cosas sin sentido, pero no le tomaba importancia o se le olvidaban después de un rato.

No le contaba de estos sueños a nadie excepto a su hermano Stephen,a su mejor amiga Siv, y a sus amigos imaginarios, con los quién se reunían en una casa de juguetes donde vivía Siv en su patio trasero después de la escuela. Metían refrigerios con algunos cuadernos y lápices escondidos en sus pequeñas maletas. Dejaban prendido el portátil de Stephen con algún tonto video de moda que se veía más ridículo con el color pálido del holograma y lo dejaban correr mientras que ellos hablaban,dibujaban y escribían todo lo que soñaban en esos ya gastados cuadernos. Sus amigos imaginarios los ayudaban diciendo que estaba mal y que estaba bien dibujar en esas libretas; el que mas opinaba era el de Siv, Russkiy. Él no hablada pero por los gestos que hacia Laurrence veía que tenía mucho que expresar, como un mimo. Algunas veces Karlik, su amigo imaginario, peleaba con el de su hermano, Aziya; ellos peleaban por estupideces como "¡Este es mi lado! Muévete." ó "Stephen es mas listo que Laurrence". Lo mas chistoso eran los gestos que hacia Aziya.

En los cuadernos se ponían cosas distintas, además de lo que soñaban. En el de Laurrence ponía las reacciones que tenía su amigo, Karlik. Él se llevaba muy bien con Russkiy pero no tan bien con Aziya , la amiga de Stephen. También se llevaba bien con la amiga imaginaria del chico raro de la sección secundaria de su escuela,Walt y Bezumiye . Walt , cuando podía, los acompañaba.

Karlik y Russkiy hablaban mucho con Bezumiye, a veces con carcajadas y otras veces con largas caras.

Cuando el día terminaba sus papás los recogían para regresar a casa. Al llegar les pedían que pusieran la mesa para poder cenar, al terminar subían a sus habitaciones para terminar sus deberes e irse a la cama. Todas los noches eran iguales, siempre con los sueños raros y un feliz despertar.

Excepto una.

En su 9na víspera de Navidad espanto a toda su familia. Se fue a dormir temprano para no asustar al mítico ser que venia esa noche a dejarle obsequios a los niños, se despidió de su familiares deseándoles una buena noche. Paso a la cocina para tomar un par de bolsas de frituras y pastillas de pastel de frutas, su hermano junto con sus primos se fueron a jugar el nuevo juego regalado por la tía Yolanda por lo que necesitarían provisiones para la noche.

Todos los familiares hablaban sobre que iban hacer en Año Nuevo, sus planes de viaje y sus éxitos en sus trabajos, pasaban las horas, bebían champán y comían del gran banquete que se preparó entre todos, fue una linda atmósfera hasta que un grito lo rompió. Los adultos dejaban de beber, las esposas dejaron de hablar y los niños soltaron los juguetes. Rápidamente, Yolanda subió al segundo piso buscando la fuente del grito, por detrás la seguía su hermana mientras que su esposo calmaba a la muchedumbre. Ya en el cuarto de la niña encontrar un desastre: vomito en las cobijas, peluches tirados por todos lados ,y una pequeña Laurrence escondía en el armario temblando y con un fuerte construido con sus suéteres.

 _"Muertos...Muertos todos"_ es lo que decía. Su mamá comenzó a llorar, corrió hacia el armario pero su hermana la detuvo.

-Déjamelo a mí.- Yolanda comenzó a ir despacio, abrió despacio las puertas y se puso al nivel de la niña para verle la cara.

-¿Qué pasa,mi pequeña _rotzig_?- con una de los suéteres le limpió los ojos, pero no la veía.- Eres muy linda como para arruinarte la cara así. Dime, ¿un monstruo malo te ataco en tu país de caramelos?- terminó con una dulce sonrisa.

Laurrence quito la vista al vacío fijando en sus ojos almendrados, con la luz de noche podía ver como los ojos azules de ella se combinaban con un peculiar gris, no resaltaba mucho ya que están muy rojos.

-Quiero ir a casa- susurró.

Yolanda se extraño por su respuesta.

-Cariño, estás en casa. - su voz tenía un tono de nerviosismo-¿No reconoces tu cuarto?.

-¡No me mientas!- gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Quiero ir a casa!

Empezó hacer una pataleta en ese pequeño armario. Su madre corrió y la abrazó, Yolanda no podía procesarlo.

 ** _"Ya es hora."_** Dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Yolanda toco el hombro de su hermana y se acercó a su oído y le susurró "Más tarde hay que hablar". Salió dejando a la madre sollozando con la niña quién había recordado todo.


End file.
